A typical idle stop-and-go system is a system for improving fuel efficiency by preventing unnecessary fuel consumption due to engine idling by stopping operation of an engine while a vehicle is not moving.
When the vehicle stops, the idle stop-and-go system automatically stops the engine several seconds later. Subsequently, in the case that a driver's intention to travel the vehicle is detected, for example, when a brake pedal is released or a gear is changed, the system automatically restarts the engine without operation of an ignition key.
Conventional idle stop-and-go systems have a problem in that an engine warning lamp is unnecessarily illuminated when an idle stop is released without operation of an ignition key.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.